


They're dating WHO?

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? idk if i should add anything else, AH - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Multi, Story, Texting, aNd i tagged oikage, again sorry, and he very much is nOt bUt, and yamayachi and neither show up more than a couple line, chat fic, it works for the sorry so i’m not changing it sorry, jjjdbsjsks, s, so i have realized that i say bokuto is a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Suga makes an assumption about his first years and they prove him wrong. The ones who know are amused and everyone else is shocked.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	They're dating WHO?

**We are exhausted parents**

**Tooru, Tetsurou, Sawamura, and others**

**sugamama** : we have come to the conclusion that all of our first years are dating each other

**sugamama** : and as their mother i’m disappointed that they didn’t tell me

**kurrokat** : ??

**prettiest setter** : ???

**dadchi** : It’s sort of cute.

**nOt jEsUs:** They are? Huh, Noya didn’t me. (╥_╥)

**hoothootmf** : THEY'RE ALL TOGETHER THAT'S SO CUTE

**kurrokat** : but they’re not???

**prettiest setter** : yeah i know for a fact they’re not???

**sugamama** : they aren’t?

**kurrokat** : no...

**dadchi** : Suga before you freak out let’s just ask them.

  
  
  


**Karasuno Groupchat**

**Shouyou, Kei, Sawamura, and others**

  
  


**sugamama** : hey children?

**sun** : yes mom? ＼(★^∀^★)／

**moon** : you aren’t my mother

**dadchi** : he’s your mother now deal with it

**moon** : how about no?

**yams** : yes mother?

**milk** : yes suga-san?

**sugamama** : are all the first years here?

**princess** : they are now

**sun** : what's up mom?

**simp for kiyoko** : teaaaaa

**simp for asahi** : teaaaaa

**dadchi** : Shush me, suga, and asahi are confused.

**Jesus take the wheel:** Don’t drag me into your mess.

**simp for asahi:** you go babe!!!

**dadchi:** Fine. Me and suga are confused.

**sugamama** : first years are you all dating each other? like all of you

**milk** : no?

**sun** : kinda ish (・・)

**moon** : and i should tell you why?

**yams** : close

**princess** : close

**dadchi** : ??????

**sugamama** : ??????

**simp for kiyoko** : teaaaa

**simp for asahi** : teaaaa

**sun** : well me and kei are dating each other and kuroo

**milk** : i’m dating oikawa??

**yams** : me and yachi are dating

**sugamama** : WHAT

**simp for kiyoko** : wait what

**simp for asahi:** wut

**Jesus take the wheel:** Huh. (☉_☉)

**moon** : which part is shocking?

**moon** : if it’s me and sho we legit have matching nicknames

**simp for asahi:** how did we not notice?????

**future dad** : ... what did i walk in on

**yams** : chaos 

**future dad** : good bye i’m leaving

**yams** : i knew this was going to happen

**yams** : i told them this would happen

**sugamama** : KSHSJSKSBAHAKSN

**dadchi** : .... so that’s why the only ones denying it was kuroo and oikawa

**sun** : wait who did you tell??

**dadchi** : I think the only people who saw it were kuroo, oikawa, and bokuto so far. It was in our third years chat. 

**sun** : FU- ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

**sugamama:** HINATA SHOUYOU

**sun** : now i have to go convince my other mother that i don’t in fact have 4 partners but 2

**sun** : wish me luck

**moon** : No thanks.

**sun** : shush

**yams:** good luck sho

**sun:** thank you dasi

**simp for kiyoko:** are you sure you aren’t dating?

**sun:** yup!

**sugamama:** wAIT OTHER MOTHER??????

**birbs**

**Kōtarō and Shouyou**

**child:** HEY HEY HEY

**parent:** HEY HEY HEY

**child:** I'M NOT DATING TADASHI, KAGEYAMA, OR YACHI

**parent:** SO YOU ARE DATING TSUKKI

**child:** YES AND TETSUROU

**parent:** DID MY BRO HIDE STUFF FROM ME

**child:** DON'T HURT HIM

**parent:** NO PROMISES

**child:** PLEASE

**parent:** FINE

  
  
  


**BROS**

**Tetsurou and Kōtarō**

**owl:** … the only reason you survive is because shouyou told me not to hurt you

**owl:** count your blessings

**cat:** i’m sorry

**owl:** NOT ONLY ARE YOU DATING MY  _ CHILD! _ YOU HID IT FROM ME!

**cat:** IM SORRY

**cat:** i just care about them a lot, like a lot a lot so wanted to make sure kei and sho were comfortable before i said anything

**owl:** … i will forgive you this time

  
  
  


**sugar, spice, and everything salty**

**Shouyou, Tetsurou, and Kei**

**salt:** So, did you live Tetsu?

**spice:** idk

**sugar:** he better be alive i told ko to not hurt him

**sugar:** idk about kei tho dadchi told me suga looked ready to kill you guys

**salt:** Oh god.

**spice:** great another person to avoid

**sugar:** … how many people want to kill you

**spice:** too many

**salt:** Not enough.

**spice:** do you even love me kei????

**Salt:** You know I do. 

  
  
  


**We are exhausted parents**

**Tooru, Tetsurou, Sawamura, and others**

**dadchi:** So, three out of my five first years have a thing for captains.

**pretty setter:** not our fault we’re amazing

**sugamama:** when did this even begin

**kurokat:** me and kei got together first and then i got with sho i was dating both of them but they weren’t dating each other so i had to help the idiots get together

**kurokat:** they got together like about a month or two ago

**dadchi:** Huh.

**demon senpai:** You guys are so oblivious I knew and Im not even on your team

**demon senpai:** Granted Lev does talk a lot about those five

**kurokat:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**demon senpai:** SHUT UP

**pretty setter:** you know me and kuroo would be happy to help you get with your first year

**demon senpai:** I dont want to get with Lev

**kurokat:** who said he was talking about lev ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**demon senpai:** Im leaving

**kurokat:** to talk to lev

**demon senpai:** IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW

**demon senpai:** BYE

**dadchi:** Wasn’t that a bit harsh.

**kurokat:** nah he did it to me before i got with sho and kei

  
  
  


**birbs**

**Kōtarō and Shouyou**

**parent:** HEY HEY HEY!

**child:** HEY HEY HEY

**parent:** _ sent an attachment _

**owl:** … the only reason you survive is because shouyou told me not to hurt you

**owl:** count your blessings

**cat:** i’m sorry

**owl:** NOT ONLY ARE YOU DATING MY  _ CHILD! _ YOU HID IT FROM ME!

**cat:** IM SORRY

**cat:** i just care about them a lot, like a lot a lot so i wanted to make sure kei and sho were comfortable before i said anything

**owl:** … i will forgive you this time

**child:** AAWWWW

**child:** I LOEV FHIME SO HMUCH AHDSKJJIADLWK

  
  
  


**BROS**

**Tetsurou and Kōtarō**

**owl:** OYA

**cat:** OYA OYA

**owl:** I THINK I BROKE MY CHILD

**cat:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND

**owl:** _sent attachment_

__

**parent:** _ sent an attachment _

**owl:** … the only reason you survive is because shouyou told me not to hurt you

**owl:** count your blessings

**cat:** i’m sorry

**owl:** NOT ONLY ARE YOU DATING MY  _ CHILD! _ YOU HID IT FROM ME!

**cat:** IM SORRY

**cat:** i just care about them a lot, like a lot a lot so i wanted to make sure kei and sho were comfortable before i said anything

**owl:** … i will forgive you this time

**child:** AAWWWW

**child:** I LOEV FHIME SO HMUCH AHDSKJJIADLWK

__

  
  


**cat:** oh

**cat:** ill see if kei can go to his house

**owl:** GOOD

  
  
  


**tall bois**

**Kei and Tetsurou**

**short tall boi:** hey kei bokuto told me hinata kinda died and we wanted to see if you could check up on him?

**tall tall boi:** we were out together so we both saw that message tetsu we both died

**tall tall boi:** you underestimate how flustered i can get

**short tall boi:** well now im sad i cant be there to embarrass you guys more

**short tall boi:** both of you when embarrassed are the cutest things

**tall tall boi:** shut up youre probably still red from when sho said he “LOVES HIM SO MUCH” 

**short tall boi:** i am %110 ready to write an essay on how cute you are quit while youre ahead

**tall tall boi:** fine but only because im actually in public with sho and he would only make it worse

**tall tall boi:** talk to you later

**short tall boi:** ttyl

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is something um i might continue this for yakulev but idk sorry it ends so suddenly


End file.
